


Honey Bee

by Jgmm96



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Homelessness, I’ll probably change the rating later, My First Fanfic, Prologue, Young Muriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jgmm96/pseuds/Jgmm96
Summary: *The start of my first fic! Eventually this will include all the main 6 and my characters, their partners*When young Muriel ends up rescuing a lost, upper class girl, he’s put in a position to play the hero. The two spend the day trying to find their way to her house, where they eventually part ways. Years later, after the events with the Devil, Muriel ends up finding her again. But Asra’s charm works too well and his old friend has completely forgotten him. With the help of Asra and his nosy Apprentice, Muriel will be forced to work up the courage to rekindle Their old friendship or something more.
Relationships: Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Honey Bee

The dark green blankets shifted as the boy underneath tried to curl himself into an even tighter ball. Vesuvia was almost never quiet, but what woke him now was the sharp pat pat pat of running footsteps on the wet pavement followed by shouting and a group of more running feet. Muriel poked his head out from under the blanket. He was huddled under an archway, away from the rain. At first he thought it might be Asra, the kind, white haired boy he had met on the docks, running from the rest of the boys in the city who wanted him in their gang. It was dark, the street was only lit by nearly burnt out torches and the moon. But it wasn’t Asra he saw. It was a girl. She was young and running from a group of boys. She ran at full speed, panting heavily. The boys were gaining on her. He recognized a few of them. Rake, the leader of their gang was at the head of the pack with Demitri, his nervous lackey, trailing behind with some other gang members.

Muriel didn’t know what crossed his mind at that moment. Normally, he avoided people as best he could. If it didn’t involve him, he stayed away. But this wasn’t right. She was so much smaller than them, a bit smaller than Asra even, but not as fast. He slowly got up, the shadows still hiding him, and when the girl ran passed him, he grabbed her. She shrieked and struggled but he was stronger than most, she barely weighed anything to him. “Not going to hurt you.” He said quietly. The boys were coming towards them. “Stay behind me.” The girl quieted in his arms and when he set her down she ducked behind him.

Rake sneered when he saw Muriel. “Hey! You caught her for us! Thanks Muriel.” The boys laughed. Muriel straightened to his full height, he was a good head taller than Rake.

“Leave. Now.” Is all Muriel had to say. His voice was rough and low. Some of the smaller boys took a step back, but Rake stood his ground.

“Oh don’t be like that. We just wanted to show her around the city.” Rake’s voice was like a purr, as he tried to look around Muriel at the scared girl. Muriel could feel her pressed behind him, her hands clutching his blanket.

“I said,” Muriel glared. “Leave. Now!” And he pushed the gang leader into the canal. He turned his glare to the others. Most of them ran off. Only Demitri and another boy stayed to fish Rake out of the canal.

“You’re going to pay for that!” Rake yelled, as Demitri dragged him away. It was the first time Muriel stood up to them. Part of him wondered if it would be worth it. He helped someone, and that felt good, but he probably caused more problems for himself later.

He sighed and turned his attention back to the girl. She was a lot smaller than him with thick, dark brown, curly hair that was soaking wet and plastered to her head. The clothes she wore, which were also soaked, were too nice for her to be on the streets like him. She stared up at him, his blanket still clutched in her hands. “Th-thank you.” She said quietly.

Muriel grunted and stepped back under the archway, away from the rain. He shook out his wet, shaggy hair. He hoped she couldn’t see the dark blush on his cheeks. “Why were they chasing you?”

The girl shook her head. “I don’t know.” She handed him the blanket which he wrapped around his shoulders. “I was with my family. We just moved here and we were visiting the market place. My scarf fell off and blew away so I went after it and the next thing I knew, I was lost. Those boys found me and said they’d help me but then they started grabbing me...” she sniffled and wiped her eyes. They were green, but not the forest green like Muriel’s. They were light, bottle green. Like pieces of sea glass.

Muriel didn’t know what to do or how to comfort the crying girl in front of him so he just patted her shoulder. She sniffled again and looked up at him. Her lips turned up in a smile. “You saved me.” Suddenly she was so close to him, her arms wrapped around him tight. She smelled like rain and something sweet that he couldn’t place. Muriel’s cheeks turned red again as he lightly patted her back. She was closer to him than anyone else had been in a long time. He couldn’t remember the last hug he had gotten. He didn’t know how to feel about it.

Eventually she let go. They stood together in silence for a moment. The rain was coming down harder now. “You can stay here tonight.” He said, turning his gaze away from her. He sat down, his back against the stone wall and the blanket tight around him. The girl smiled and sat down across from him. Their legs were pressed side by side.

“I’m Holly.”

“Muriel.” He grunted and looked over at her. She was wearing a light yellow shirt with a brown skirt, both of which were soaked. She was shivering now. Reluctantly he unwrapped himself and pushed the blanket her way so they could share it. It was big enough to accommodate both of them. She tucked herself into the blanket and smiled over at him.

“Muriel...thank you again.”

He pulled the blanket over his head and grunted. “You’re welcome...Holly...”

The next morning Muriel woke up when the sun was already shining. He could hear the carriages and the people bustling about to start their day. Last night had been so surreal he wasn’t sure if it had been a dream or not, but the snoring under the blanket across from him confirmed what had happened. He sat up, stretched and tried to decide what he should do. Part of him wanted to just leave. He had done a good thing and helped the girl. That should be enough. The daylight was considerably safer in this part of town. Someone would find her and take her home. But...what if the wrong people found her? Muriel sighed. As much as he hated it, this girl was his responsibility now.

He looked over at her as the blankets started to shift. She sat up and yawned and stretched, taking her time to adjust to the bright daylight. Her now dried hair was a wild mess of curls. The way it formed around her head reminded him of a lion’s mane. In the sunlight, he could see that her face was covered in freckles. Her eyes locked on him and froze for a moment. “Good morning, Muriel.” She smiled sweetly at him when recognition set in.

He grunted in response and stood up, gatherings up his blanket. Holly stood up with him. She was so short that she was a few inches shy of his shoulder. She looked well fed too. She clearly belonged in the wealthier district. She straightened out her clothes and looked away from him, sheepishly. “I wanted to say thank you again for saving me. And I don’t want to burden you anymore so I’m just going to be on my way.” She gave him a little curtsy.

Muriel furrowed his brow. “You can find your own way home?”

She smiled. “It might take some exploring but I’m sure I’ll figure it out! It should be easier in the day time anyway.”

This poor child was so naive. Vesuvia was like a maze, day or night. But...she had given him an out and Muriel wasn’t about to fight that. He nodded at her. “Good luck.”

Holly nodded, her eyes filled with new determination and started walking off in the entirely wrong direction. Muriel groaned. “The market place is the other way.”

She froze and looked back at him with blushing cheeks. “Right. I knew that!”

Muriel rolled his eyes. “I’ll help you home. If you go on your own you’ll just get lost again. I know how to stay hidden here and avoid those boys.”

Holly’s eyes lit up and she ran back to hug him again. “Really? Oh thank you!” Muriel blushed and held out his hand, holding her back.

“I don’t like to be touched.”

She blushed. “Oh...ok I’m sorry.” He jut nodded in response and started walking, Holly following him like a shadow.

They walked for what felt like hours, moving slowly through alley ways and side streets to avoid crowds. Holly had to rush to keep up with Muriel’s long gait. It was mid morning now, and the day was about to get hot and humid.

“H-hey Muriel. Aren’t you getting hungry?”

“No.” But he was and his growling stomach soon betrayed him. His scowl made Holly laugh which annoyed him even more. He didn’t like being laughed at. “Fine. I am. We can maybe find food in the dumpsters.”

Holly audibly gasped and her nose wrinkled. “You eat out of dumpsters?”

Muriel blushed. What did she expect. He slept under a bridge. She clicked her tongue and shook her head. “Not today my friend!” She reaches into her pockets and pulled out a few dollar coins. “My allowance!” She announced proudly. “Is this enough for a decent breakfast?”

Muriel’s eyes widened and he found himself nodding. That’s what the boys were after last night. He nodded slowly. “Yeah. More than enough.” She smiled proudly.

“Good. Lead the way my friend. Anywhere you want.”

Muriel brought her to one of his favorite food stalls. Sometimes he would find a quiet place near it and just take in the smells that he could never afford. He was chased off more than once. When they approached, the man in the stall narrowed his eyes at Muriel, but softened at the charming little girl. She had excellent manners. Please and thank you. Batting her long eyelashes and smiling politely. Muriel hung back and watched her curiously. If she had been on the streets like him, she would never go hungry. She’d simply pout and be offered anything her heart desired. She paid the man and took their food, she even left him a generous tip, and then walked back to Muriel. Their food was packed in little boxes, but he could already smell the smoked eel.

They found a quiet spot to eat in a public garden. Muriel was practically drooling at the generous portion. This was more that he’d eat in three days and he ate slowly, savoring the tender meat. “I’ve never had eel. Want to share?” She held out a piece of the honey soaked cake she had bought.

No. He did not. You ate where you could out here. And you did not give up food. But...he’s never tried cake before. He found himself nodded and ripped off a piece of the meat with his fingers and handed it to her. She handed him the cake and they each took a bite at the same time.

The cake was sweet and richer than anything Muriel had eaten before. The floral taste of the honey was a stark contrast to his smoked eel but it was so good. The cake itself wasn’t heavily sweetened so the honey made it perfect. He looked over at Holly and saw her smiling as she ate the meat. “Not as fishy as I thought.” He gave her a little smile back.

Once they were done they threw out their boxes and started walking again. Holly did her best to describe the town house her family had just moved into. Sandy brick. A red tile roof. A big garden in the back. Not too far from the market place. He could work with that.

By that time of day the market was wildly filled with people. This was exactly what Muriel wanted to avoid. This many people made him nervous and on edge. He was like a cornered wild animal, preparing to defend himself from the Sounds and sights of the busy market place. Suddenly, he felt something latch onto his hand and he whipped around so fast, ready to yank his arm away and run, but he stopped. Holly was holding onto his hand tightly. Her light eyes were big and nervous like a chipmunk who had just been seen by a cat. “I know you don’t like being touched,” her voice was drowned out by the chorus of shoppers and venders. “But I-I don’t want to get lost again.”

It was odd seeing her vulnerable when not long before she was confidently talking to the man who sold them the food or trying to find her own way through the city. Muriel grunted and gripped her hand tight, pulling her along.

They stuck to the outer ring of the market. It was slower but there were less people to push through. Muriel kept s tight grip on Holly’s smaller hand until they made it out of the market place. Even after, he found that he didn’t mind holding onto the girl’s hand. Holly didn’t let go of his hand, so neither did he.

After a few more blocks they came up on a row of townhouses, each matching Holly’s description of her new home. They found themselves peaking into the backyards to see if she recognized the gardens, but it didn’t matter.

They heard her before they saw her. A woman frantically yelling to the point where her voice was high and shrill. “I don’t want to hear that! My baby is out there somewhere lost and alone and scared! Now you are going to get your asses back out there and find her!”

“That’s mama!” Holly smiled wide and ran forward. She was still holding Muriel’s hand and all but dragged him around the next block. “Mama!”

The woman turned and gasped, running forward to pick up her child. “Oh my poor girl, look at you! You’re a mess? Are you alright?” The woman examined the little girl and fussed over her. Shortly after she was joined by a man. Instead of fussing over his found daughter, he had a deep scowl on his face. Muriel suspected that it’s how his face usually looked.

“Where were you? How many times do we have to tell you not to wander off? Do you have any idea what we went through looking for you?” Holly clung to her mother and looked up at her father with wide, sad eyes.

“I’m sorry Papa. I-“

“I don’t want to hear excuses. Maria, take the girl inside and get her cleaned up. We need to get ready for my business dinner tonight.”

“Wait, Papa this is my friend Muriel.” Suddenly, all eyes were on him. “He helped me find my way home.” She smiled at him. So did her mother.

“Well for that we are eternally grateful. Aren’t we, Jack?” She looked pointedly at the man. He sighed and nodded.

“Yes yes. Of course we are grateful.” His voice softened and his hand stroked Holly’s curls.

“Muriel doesn’t have anywhere to stay...can he stay with us?” Holly looked up at her parents expectedly. Muriel blushed. He hadn’t expected anything like that. For a moment, he considered what it would be like. A house with a big garden. A warm bed. Someone to take care of him. Smoked eel for dinner whenever he wanted with honey cake for dessert. Seeing Holly everyday...it sounded too good to be true. And it was. Holly’s father smiled at her.

“Sweetheart, go inside with Mama and get washed up. I’ll talk things over with your friend.”

This satisfied Holly and she smiled excitedly back at him as her mother led her inside the house. As soon as the door clicked shut, her father turned to face him. “I really am grateful you helped my daughter. That girl would loose her head if it wasn’t attached. But,” he placed a strong hand on Muriel’s shoulder. “You understand why you can’t stay here. Don’t you?”

Muriel looked down at the pavement. Of course he understood why this family wouldn’t want him. Why would they? He was shy and awkward and filthy. The only place he belonged was out of the streets like he had been living. His own family didn’t even want him, so what should they? “I understand.”

Holly’s father patted his shoulder a bit too hard. “Good lad.” He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a few coins. “Here. For your troubles. Thank you again for helping my daughter.” And with that he started up the stairs to the door.

Muriel stares at the coins in his hand until he heard the door click shut. Letting out a heavy sigh, he tucked the coins away and started making his way back down the street. He should’vejust let her find her own way home.

***

Holly was bathed, her hair was combed and pinned up, and she was dressed in an expensive blue dress with shiny black shoes. Once her nanny finally let her go, she ran down the stairs to find Muriel. She knew they wouldn’t have any clothes that fit him exactly right, but she was excited to help him find something in Papa’s old things for the dinner party tonight. She found her father sitting in the den, reading the paper. Her mother was on the sofa, finishing up an embroidery project. “Where’s Muriel?” She had a wide smile on her face.

Her father sighed and put the newspaper down. “I’m sorry darling. I don’t think he wanted to be rude, but he just didn’t want to stay here with us. He’s happier out in the world, making his own way, like a man. You understand, don’t you?”

Holly frowned. He didn’t want to stay? Why not? Was it something she did? Did she upset him when she held his hand. He didn’t let go, she thought he was ok with it. Slowly, she nodded and went back upstairs to her room.


End file.
